


小李总复仇记 07

by WanGe



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanGe/pseuds/WanGe
Summary: 小李总在线跑路！！





	小李总复仇记 07

**Author's Note:**

> 其实只是一辆小车车 但是我被lof搞怕了

门打开以后，他们看到了倚在床头满脸通红的李赫宰，以及跨坐在他腹部衣冠不整的女人。李东海愣在原地，金希澈首先反应过来，在林雅发出尖叫之前冲上去把她揪了下来。他毫不犹豫地释放出自己的信息素压制李赫宰，红酒和荼蘼在空气中纠缠对峙，金希澈冲了上去一拳打在李赫宰脸上。  
“哥！”  
李东海反应过来以后赶紧冲过去拉开哥哥，赫宰平白无故挨了一拳，混沌的意识稍微清明了些许。他抬头正好看到床头的李东海。  
“海海？”  
沙漠里要渴死的旅人终于看到了他的清泉，李赫宰挣扎着抓住东海的手把人扯进自己怀里，低头强硬地按着他的后颈要和他接吻。李东海两只手一起捂着他的脸往外推，手心高热的触感让他觉得不大对劲。他腾出一只手拍了拍李赫宰的脸，又用手背四处感知了一会。赫宰身上异常的高温和浓郁的荼蘼花香让他想到了他在酒吧被下药的那一晚。  
“你给他吃了什么！”  
李东海回头愤怒地冲着林雅大吼，这是他出生以来第一次对一个女人高声说话。林雅并没有好到哪里去，Alpha的信息素也是她不能抗拒的，眼看自己就要发情，她有恃无恐地笑了出来。  
“是诱导剂，他发情了。”  
她微微有些喘息，扬起下巴看了眼还被李赫宰禁锢在怀里的李东海，高傲的样子像是胜券在握。  
“这间房子里只有我一个Omega,你们都救不了。。。。啊！”  
她话还没有说完，就被金希澈用酒店房间准备的抑制针剂扎了进去。  
“这个用不着你管。”  
一管药剂被推得一点都不剩，希澈扔了手里的针管，把被强制终止情热的女人拉了起来往门外推，丝毫没有要怜香惜玉的意思，“这个我带出去了，他你自己解决。”

卧室门被关上了，李东海像是被抽去所有力气，一下瘫软在李赫宰怀里。他早就要坚持不住了，自己Alpha的信息素持续攻击着他，要不是金希澈即使把人带出去，他可能都要不顾一切地表演一场活春宫。被释放出来的雏菊香缓缓包裹住了因为发情而变得尖锐的荼蘼，李赫宰安定了下来，他的吻在东海颈侧游走，很快又回到了让他着迷的薄唇上。一个深吻结束以后，李东海才发现自己已经被他脱光了，他认命地抬起手臂圈住了自己的Alpha。  
他的动作是一个默认的信号，李赫宰红着眼角抬起了手心里捏着的大腿架到自己肩膀上。这一晚的李赫宰很不一样，他不再像平时一样温柔地俯身贴在东海的耳朵边，压低了嗓子询问他可不可以进去，也没有在挺进的时候反着手腕把东海的脑袋护在自己肩窝里。他粗暴的动作撞得李东海向上一蹿，没有保护的头顶直接撞到床头，一阵钝痛激得东海冒出了泪。还从来没有被这样对待过，他有些委屈，张嘴一口狠狠咬在上方肌肉暴起的肩膀上。他委屈的报复并没能阻止李赫宰的禽兽行为，轻微的痛感反而让身上的野兽更加兴奋，胯下的频率又快了一些。  
李东海盯着天花板的时候瞳孔也失了焦，全世界都缩小成在他身上驰骋的人。他在喘息和过速的心跳里腾出一只手，指尖似有若无地描绘着李赫宰的轮廓，但很快又在过量的快感里瘫软了下去无力地垂在床边。不知道进行到第几轮的时候，李赫宰大概是恢复了些意识，抓起李东海无力的手痴迷地在自己脸上蹭着，伸着舌尖顺着掌心的纹路向上舔舐，舔到小臂一半的时候，李东海受不了刺激尖叫着射了出来。李赫宰就在这个时候，用力向前一顶，进入了一个更加柔软的地方。

李东海在被完全标记的一瞬间晕了过去。

第二天清晨李东海照例是被搂在李赫宰怀里醒过来的，发情的Alpha占有欲总是更强烈些，东海睁眼以后想翻个身都有些困难。前一晚的诱导剂药力太强，李赫宰还昏睡着。东海挣扎着从人怀里退了出来，尝试着动了动眼部，一阵酸痛从大腿根部冲到头顶，疼得他一口咬在赫宰的胸口。被咬的人只是喃喃了一句“别闹”，眼睛也懒得睁开。  
东海把手掌捂在自己的小腹上，从来都肌肉线条流畅的地方此时有一些鼓鼓的，他这才记起来前一晚李赫宰进去了他的内腔，现在腔内锁着满满的都是李赫宰的东西，他周身也都是荼靡混着雏菊的气味。  
李东海委屈极了，千防万防没想到还是被完全标记。他看着身边熟睡的人，觉得自己真是一败涂地。  
从他爱上李赫宰那一刻开始，他就注定无法完成他的复仇大计。  
至于是哪一刻，李东海自己也不知道。

东海强打着精神，撑起来把一个吻印在赫宰的嘴角。  
“对不起，赫宰。”


End file.
